Electro House Collection 35
Electro House Collection 35 is a 50-track compilation album, released as a download on 3 May 2009. About the album The album is a collection of dance remix tracks by various artists which includes a version of Duran Duran's "Skin Divers", created by Steve Aoki who has done other recordings of the song available on the Skin Divers: Unreleased Mixes 2 album. The compilation also features a remix of Britney Spears' "If U Seek Amy", a song originally released on her Circus album in 2009. Track listing #"Ð›ÑŽÐ±Ð²Ð¸.net" (Roman B & Grin Dee Mix) - Aksioma Project #"Times Like These" (Dada Life Mix) - Albin Myers #"If U Seek Amy" (Crookers Remix) - Britney Spears #"Oh Ley" (Matt Cox Remix) - Calvertron #"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" (Mike Candys After Midnight Remix) - Christopher S & DJ Flava feat. Andrina #"Hypnotic Tango" (Mike Candys Reboot Mix) - Christopher S feat. Gianina #"When Love Takes Over" (Electro Extended Mix) - David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland #"California Love" (Zoltan Kontes Remix) - Deadmau5 #"Silence" (Club Mix Final) - Delirium #"9PM (Till I Come)" (Club Mix) - Disco Cell #"Skin Divers" (Steve Aoki Remix) - Duran Duran #"Opera" (Electromix 2009) - Electrobeat & Kike Rodriguez #"Gia" (Orginal Mix) - Extreme Deejays aka. Deepsait #"Dacemcool" (Original Mix) - Fast Foot #"Guess What" (Miles Dyson Remix 02) - Felguk #"Side By Side" (Orginal Mix) - Felguk #"Anger Of Me" (Bastian Van Shield Remix) - Future Mind #"Ocean Whispers" (Hi-Fis Nasty Bass Remix) - Gabry Ponte & Paki #"I Ll Do You Like A Truck" (Dj Sparthakus Remix) - Geo Da Silva #"What Is Love" (Uppermost Remix) - Greenpower feat. Ely Morelli #"Lust" (Tonka Birthday Remix) - GusGus #"Dope" (Bobby Savage Remix) - Jay Force #"Room 310" (2Rullo Remix) - Jaybee #"Tuned In Live" (Original Mix) - Jaymo #"Exceed" (Marcus Schossow Remix) - Kamui #"This Kiss" (Jack Beats Remix) - Kissy Sell Out #"All 4 U" (Jack Styles Remix) - Komodo #"Lemon Chocolate Cheesecake" (Ed Kane Production Mix) - Krakajax #"Doubting You" (Original Mix) - Kyle Watson #"Outta Bed" (Tommy Tremundo Remix) - Lazy, Broke and E-Royal #"Life Is Like A Box Of Chocolate" (Milka Mix) - Marcel Woods #"Superstar" - Masters Of South #"Freak Nasty" (Original Mix) - Milner #"D-Generation" (TAITO Remix) - Mondotek #"When We’re Together" (Plastik Funk Remix) - Morjac & Fred Falke feat. Sarah Tyler #"For an Angel 09" (Spencer & Hill Remix) - Paul Van Dyk #"Heaven" (Filthy Rich Remix) - Pete Gooding #"Wake Up" (Zero Cash Remix) - Raziek #"Don’t You" (Tune Basse Remix) - Revolve Beatz #"Sold Out" (Bassline Remix) - Richard Grey pres. #"White Noise" (Original Mix) - Ryan Riback #"On My Way" (Andreo Vandalize Remix) - Selo #"Hot Chocolate" (Dada Life Remix) - Super Viral Brother #"Shoes" (Noob Remix) - Tiga #"Shoes" (Spencer & Hill Remix) - Tiga #"Da Fuckin Noize" (Club Mix) - Tocadisco #"Push & Rise" (Original Mix) - Wolfgang Gartner #"Nasty Dog" (Will Bailey & Mikey Hook Dub Remix) - Wonk #"Shock Horror" (Mike Balance Remix) - Z-Listers #"Shock Horror" (Original Mix) - Z-Listers Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums